


Swimming

by shadoedseptmbr



Series: Flipping Coins [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, loving, sand in delicate places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadoedseptmbr/pseuds/shadoedseptmbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a heatwave, Fenris and Aedan Hawke steal some time away from Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to faejilly for the beta, though of course all mistakes are mine. Takes place between the two chapters of Taking Wing.

Summer came brutally to Kirkwall…well, brutally if you were a Fereldan born to snow and ice.

Isabela loved summer, the way the salt wafted in off the Waking Sea and freshened even the Hanged Man’s stale air. Anders would stretch up to his full height for a change, like a flower reaching for sun.  Varric’s stories were brighter and richer in the long twilights.  Merrill dashed about the Coast, lured out to search for this and that blooming.  Sebastian turned his face up to the sun and prayer just emanated from his countenance.  Aveline added to her freckles, and shrugged the heat off like any other bothersome foe. Even Fenris smiled more in the long, bright light.

So, really it was only Hawke who grumbled and groused, her leathers too hot, her boots too tight, the way the hair stuck to her forehead and her neck and sweat dripped everywhere.  She’d have hidden away in the cooler depths of the estate’s cellars, if circumstances had allowed.  But they didn’t and she was called yet again to the Bone Pit to deal with the ever-present oddities that turned up there.

Oddities like Maker blighted dragons.  High dragons.  With babies.

“I’m done.  I really am.  I don’t care if the next Archdemon sets up camp in the middle of town with an Exalted March as an appetizer.  I’m not lifting my blades again until this heat wave breaks.”  Aedan collapsed in the shade of a withered cedar tree and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the rough trunk.

“Are you alright?”  Fenris asked.  It was unlike Hawke to stop so far from the safer climes of the city.  The Coast was less dangerous since the Tal Vashoth had been thinned out, but it was still not a pleasure spot.

She glared up at him through her bangs as she tore open the latches on her armor to expose her chest to cooler air.  “I’m fine.  Nothing that an iceberg or a nice blizzard wouldn’t fix. “

Anders begged off with a smile, “Don’t look at me.  I was never particularly good at ice spells.”

Sebastian looked as if he might want to say something sharp, but the light glinted off of his buckle and he thought better of it, instead saying regretfully, “I would not mind the rest, but I promised the Grand Cleric I would assist her tonight, Hawke.”

Aedan waved them off.  “Go on back to Kirkwall, I’ll catch up.  I appreciate you filling in, Sebastian.”

He bowed, earning a fond smile and headed off, Anders trailing behind him with a sigh.

Fenris regarded her with a raised eyebrow.  “I will not be leaving.”

She winked at him, “No I didn’t figure.”  Imperiously, she held her hand out and he pulled her up.  One of her fingers trailed along his jawline and she smiled at the way the bright green of his eyes darkened.  “Don’t you remember this spot?”

“I…”  He glanced down over the coast.  “Ah.”

Years ago only months after they first met during a summer nearly as hot as this one, she had looked down over this cliff, stripped to her skin, and strode into the water followed merrily by Isabela and Merrill while he and Varric gaped.

It had been the first time Fenris had ever seen her wings, tattooed in grey ink across the sharp blades of her shoulders.

Aedan was, again, unbuckling her armor; red and black and made of straps and iron.  And underneath…the lean curves of her body and her skin, bearing ink and freckles and scars…wholly beautiful.

And again, he was gaping.  “If Sebastian or the mage returns…”

A glance over her shoulder, just as she unlaced her trousers and hitched them down over the swell of her hips, “They’re both savvier than that, you know.  They ken, for all that Sebastian would deny it, what it is to want to be alone.  I’m hot.  I’m going swimming.  Join me or don’t.”

He caught up to her just at the water’s edge; sand just a narrow paring against the rockier shore, though he had yet to shed his armor.

Aedan frowned at him, as a wave rippled around her ankles.  “You can swim, right?”

He nodded, “Yes.  It’s…been a long time.”  His pauldrons came off and then the chestplate.  He stacked them on a rock alongside the pile of her own clothes he’d gathered.  He laid his broadsword aside, noting that she’d kept two of the small knives she carried still strapped to her thigh and upper arm.  “The saltwater will ruin those, _alatus_.”

Grey eyes that had been reflecting the washed blue of the sky grew sharp, Hawke in nature and name.  “Can’t take the chance.”  Her grin returned to disarm him, “After all, this time my watchguard is going to join me.” Her breasts bounced enticingly as she turned away to dive into the oncoming wave and his eyes lingered on the flash of red thatch between her thighs as her strong legs churned the salt water taking her deeper.

“Oh, it’s lovely.  Perfect.”  She called back just before she let a wave sweep her off her feet and into the tidal pull.

He stepped one foot in the water and she had to swallow a laugh at how much he resembled a cat as he shook the chill off.  “That is not what I call perfect.”

“It’s not a heated bath, Fenris.”  Aedan mocked him as she bobbed in a wave.  “It’s a sea.  The water off of the Highever coast sometimes has ice floating in it.”

“Then you should have had better sense than to swim in it.”  He worked his way a little deeper and Aedan had the opportunity while his eyes watched the sand swirl at his feet to enjoy the way the water made his bronzed skin gleam.  It clung to the places lyrium spun under his skin, as if the droplets were attracted to the metal.  She swallowed, a desire to taste the seawater on his flesh causing saliva to build on her tongue.

Wading forward again; the waves lapping at her own thighs, cool and hungry, she met him and skimmed her hand up his lean stomach.  He plucked her hand from his chest and kissed her banded wrist and traced the pale blue vein up to her palm.  When he looked up his deep eyes were dark.  “Hawke…”

“Hmm?”  She leaned in and nipped the hard edge of his jawline.

“We are not swimming.”

“No.  We are not.”  Her tongue lingered on his earlobe before licking up the curl of his ear and his hands closed on her hips, thrusting his pelvis into hers, the hardening length between them defying the cold water.

Aedan was still too hot, but she couldn’t keep herself from pressing her breasts against the smooth plane of his chest, heat and sweat and cold sea water fusing their skin pressure easing the ache even as the shift of her nipples on his skin urged her to slide, to follow friction.  

He tipped her chin, kissing down her cheekbone to the plump pink of her mouth, open for him on a gasp as he walked his fingers down the swell of her hips to the crease of her thighs, the chill of her water cooled skin enticing him to seek out her heat.

Lost in the stroke of tongue and the reach of fingers, they were caught unaware when the sand shifted and washed away under their feet.  He stumbled into her just as a taller wave crashed into her back sending them sprawling and sputtering.

She laughed as she tugged him to his feet, a bright sort of shout and, waterlogged and sandy, they only made it a few steps before she pulled him back down on top of their clothes.  There would be sand everywhere, he thought but the mental grumble flew away from him when she kissed the half-hard head of his cock fondly before sliding her tongue along the edge.  Her chuckle vibrated along his length before she sat back.  Fenris watched, half in awe, the sun behind her gilding her skin with gold as light caught in the fine hairs along her arms and setting her wet hair aflame as she swung her leg over to straddle him.

She braced her hands on his chest and he wove their fingers together, making her smile as she rode, slow and sweet, a drawn out rocking as she luxuriated in the slide of his swelling cock inside her.

The tide edged higher.

Freeing one hand, Fenris surged up and rearranged them neatly, until she was in his lap.  The movement was smaller, but he could kiss her, trap one tight little nipple and roll it between his fingers, pinching just a touch until she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, curving closer,  drawing her fingers down the raised edge of his lyrium only to slide her tongue back up, soothing when he moaned.

He licked salt from her collarbone to suck in the hollow of her throat and Aedan threw back her head as he rose up just a touch and his next thrust had him hitting just _there_ …and the sun on her back was nothing compared to the heat that soared down her nerves as the angle teased her clit just enough to…”Oh, Maker…Fenris…”.  

The world tilted and her head spun as he bore her down into the sand.

Her fingers tangled in the sweaty silk of his hair, so strangely fine and soft, and he grunted from the twinge of pain as he fucked her through her climax only to find himself caught as well, her name torn from his lips as need tightened and coiled and he came for her, unable to resist the way she spasmed around him, slick and tight.

The edge of the sea tickled his feet and brought him back to lucidity, sand scraping along his side. Fenris moved off of her and she turned over to curl up on her stomach in the warm divot of sandy clothes.

“We should return to Kirkwall.”

Aedan didn’t bother to lift her head, damp hair sticking up in wild crests from the salt and his fingers.  “Nope.  Not going, you can’t make me.”

Brushing away a dusting of pale sand, he drew a line down the sinuous curve of her back with one fond finger and she shivered again under his touch.  “You are already turning pink.  That delicate hide of yours needs to be in the shade.”  Fenris pressed a kiss to her shoulder and opened his teeth against the skin, barely scraping their sharp edges against the grey line of a tattoo and chuckling at the hum she gave him.  “And I am hungry for more than you and a bit of hardtack.”

“Whole ocean out there.  Catch a fish,” she mumbled from the pillow of her arms.

“Very funny, Hawke.”

Grumbling, Aedan stuck her hand out for her tunic and with a resigned sigh she sat up, shook out the worst of the sand and drew it over her head.  “Fine.  You’re such a spoilsport.”

“I promise to do my best to amuse you further once I’ve dredged the sand from between my toes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> _I haven't forgotten them and I have plans for more of their story. Just a bit of fun for now, though. Set between the two chapters of Taking Wing._


End file.
